


Speed Dating's Not for Everyone (Romano/Chunky!Reader)

by Tygermane



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Body Positive, Chubby Reader, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Acceptance, Self-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermane/pseuds/Tygermane
Summary: Reader tries her hand at speed dating, only to be rejected.  Lovino finally gets the courage to confess his feelings





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based of my actual speed dating experience. I wrote this story shortly after.

"Hey Lovino!  Where are you?" You hollered when you entered your friend's house.

"Hi _____!  Are you looking for mio fratello?" Feliciano asks as he comes out from the kitchen.  

You could smell pasta and sauce he was cooking.

"Yea. Hey, that smells good, what are you making?" You ask.

"The only thing he ever makes, pasta." Lovino said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Lovino." You smiled as you turned to greet your friend.

"What are you doing here? You know I don't like it when you come over unannounced." He complained.

"I know, I was just so excited, that I had to share the good news with both of you."

"I like good news!  What is it?" Feliciano asked.

"I have a date tonight!" You said, very proud of that fact, the smile on your face practically beaming.

"A date?" Lovino choked out.  He had just taken a sip of coffee when you announced this and he choked on it as he tried to swallow.

"Yup, well, it's not a real date, it's actually speed dating.  So it's more like a bunch of mini dates."

"Are you going by yourself?" Feli asked.

"No, Bella and Liz talked me into going.  I'm actually really excited about it.  It sounds like so much fun!" You squealed in pure delight.  You really were having a hard time containing your excitement.

"Bella, I should have known." Lovino grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at your friend.

"He's just mad you didn't invite him to go." Feli chuckled.

"What! Idiota!  I am not!  Girl's are way more trouble than they're wroth!"  His statement made your heart sink a little, but it also meant that you were making the right choice in joining your friends.

"That's too bad.  Hey, Feli, you should come with us next time." You smiled, turning your attention back to Feli.

"Really?"

"Yea, and you can bring Ludwig too." You smiled.

"I will tell him you invited us.  So what time is your date tonight?" Feli asked, eyeing his brother, who just sat at the kitchen table, his arms crossed over his chest, looking grumpier than ever.

He knew why his brother was upset, his brother liked you, but lacked the confidence to confess to you.  No matter how many times Feli encouraged him to confess or flirted with you to make Lovino jealous. He just wouldn't do it, he was hoping that perhaps seeing you date other men might push him a little more and he would confess to you before you were snatched up by some other guy.

"Why do you need a boyfriend anyway?  I thought you were happy being single?" Lovino asked as he avoided making eye contact with you.

"I do, but you know, sometimes it's lonely being home all alone and you want someone to share the time with.  Not to mention, having that big bed all to myself is kind of lonely." You said, looking away, getting a little bashful all of a sudden.

"If you need someone to share your bed, you could always ask me.  I would be happy to.  I don't like sleeping alone either." Feli smiled.  This caused Lovino to glare at his brother.

"Idiota, who would want to share a bed with you?" Lovino huffed.

"Thanks, Feli, but I want someone I can cuddle with." You giggled.

"That's me!  I love to cuddle!" He said, wrapping his arms around you.

"Ok, let me rephrase that, I want to cuddle with someone I don't have to worry about squishing.  I'm way bigger than you, if you were to share my bed, I'd probably forget you were there and roll right over you, squishing you." You chuckled as you tried to pry his arms off of you.

"Bella, don't say stuff like that. It makes me sad when you say stuff like that." Feli whined.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." you shrugged.

"Yea, stupido. She'd squish you like a pancake. You're better off in that stupido potato bastard's bed anyway." Lovino grumbled.  Your smile faded a little, hearing Lovino agree with you.

"Fratello!  Don't agree with her!" Feli said, walking over and smacking Lovino upside the head.

"It's all right Feli, it's the truth after all." You said, giving a sad smile, trying not to show how much Lovino's words bothered you.

"I better get going.  I need to go home and start getting ready." You said after looking at your watch, while trying to put that cheery smile back on your face.

"Good luck tonight, _____.  We want to hear all about it tomorrow!" Feli smiled.

"All right!  I'll come by after I get up.  See you guys tomorrow." You smiled as you showed yourself out.

 

"Why did you say that to her?" Feli asked Lovino once he had heard the door close.

"I don't know." Lovino sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fratello, what are you going to do if she gets a boyfriend?  If she finds another man, you will have missed your chance." Feli sighed as he sat in the chair next to his brother.

"I know!" Lovino groweled.

"Then why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"What if she tells me no?  Then our friendship is ruined.  I would rather be her friend, then nothing at all." He said, placing his chin in his hand that was resting on the table.

"Oh, Lovino.  What am I going to do with you?" Feli asked, reaching out to Lovino and rubbing his back, trying to comfort him.

 

You were just about ready for Bella and Liz to pick you up for your speed dating event. You double checked yourself in the mirror and felt pretty satisfied with your appearance.  You silently said a prayer, asking the dating Gods, that you have at least one match tonight.  You didn't feel that was too much to ask for.  Just one little match.

You were brought back from your thoughts by a knock on your door.  You grabbed your purse as you ran to go greet your friends.

"Are you ladies ready?" You smiled as you opened the door.

"Of course, are you?" Liz asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." You smiled as you locked the door and closed it behind you.

"So, have either of you ever done this before?" You asked.

"Nope, it's a first for us too.  I'm so glad you decided to come, ____!" Bella said, hugging you from behind.

"Me too, thanks for inviting me." You smiled, placing your hand on her arm.

"Watch out boys!  There's three hot ladies on the prowl tonight!" Liz shouted in the parking lot of your apartment complex.  You and Bella laughed at her, she was so enthusiastic about it.  All three of you got into Liz's car and headed downtown to the bar the event was going to be at. 

The three of you talked about a strategy, if you would stay for the after party or not. You decided you would, that way, you could talk about the boys you met and which ones you were going to say yes to and which ones you would say no to.

It only took about twenty minutes to get to the bar and another ten to find a parking spot.  The three of you walked to the bar and checked in.  You each bought drinks and found a table to sit at while you waited for the event to start.

 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a fun filled night of speed dating!" The host yelled into a microphone from the DJ booth.

"So, the way this is going to work, is that we will have eighteen rounds of mini dates, each lasting five minutes.  So guys, that only gives you five minutes to impress all the lovely ladies!  Now, as you've all noticed by now, on your name badge is a number and on each table is a number. Ladies, those are your tables.  Sorry guys, but you're going to be going from table to table.  And fellas, you'll notice that on your name sticker is a number, that is also the table you will be starting out at.  Are you all ready to get this party started?!" He again yelled.

"YEA!" the crowd yelled back.

"All right!  That's what I like to hear!  Ladies and gentlemen, find your tables.  Oh and one more thing.  At the end of each round, I'll be going around with this bell, letting you know the round is over and it's time to start the next round.  All right, looks like everyone is seated and already talking!  Happy dating!" He smiled into the mic.

 

The first guy that sat down shook your hand and smiled, he seemed pretty nice, but he didn't really ask any questions about you, just talked about himself mostly.  At the end of the round, you circled no for his name.

The second guy you found absolutely hilarious.  The two of you seemed to be getting along pretty well, so you circled yes for him.

The other sixteen rounds went pretty much the same.  There were a few guys that just gave you the heebie jeebies and a few that you wanted so badly for them to say yes to you too.  But deep in the pit of your stomach, you had this nagging feeling that the entire night would be a bust, however, you were still determined to stay positive.  You never know, you could get a few matches.

By the end of the night, you felt pretty good about how everything had gone.  You'd had a lot of fun and met a lot of new people.  You couldn't wait to go home and make your yes selections online.

After all the rounds were done, you met up with Liz and Bella.

"So, any prospects?" Bella asked.

"A few." You giggled.

"Same here." Liz smiled.

"It's a shame we didn't get to meet everyone though." You said.

"Yea, there's a few hotties I'd have liked the chance to talk to."  Bella said looking around the room.

The three of you decided to find a table and get another round of drinks, so you could discuss the guys you had just met.  You had met most of the same guys and your opinions on them were pretty much the same, which meant, it looked like you were saying yes to a bunch of the same people.  This made you loose what little hope you had of getting to know anyone else a little better.  You knew, given the chance, Liz and Bella would be picked over you. That's the way it always was.  Always.  You were the girl the hot guy sent his wing-man to distract so he could chat up your cuter, more attractive friend.  And tonight was going to be no different.

The three of you had decided to get up and mingle with the crowd.  There was one group of guys that spotted Liz and Bella and came over to talk to them.  Liz and Bella were doing their best to try and include you in the conversation, but the guys were just ignoring you.  This made you feel even more self conscious about yourself.  But, it was nothing new. You had actually expected it, but you were still sad to see it happen.  Being the good friend that you were, you didn't want to ruin Bella and Liz's chances of getting dates, so you stayed out of the conversation and went to go sit at the bar.  You got out your phone and decided to text Lovino.

 

"WTH!  If you're out on a date, why are you texting me?" He replied.

"Because I'm not on a date, that part of the night is over."

"So why are you texting me then?"

"Because Liz and Bella are getting hit on and there's no room for me in the conversation."

"Oh.  Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No.  If I do that, then they'll want to leave to and I don't want to ruin things for them."

"Idiota, then why text me?"

"Because it's boring sitting here at the bar by myself."

"Then why don't you talk to someone?" he replies.

"Because no one's interested in the pathetic, fat chick sitting alone at the bar."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down like that?" he asks.

"You mean, say what everyone else is thinking?  'Cause I'm not stupid, I know what people think."

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"What do you care, you think I'm fat too."

"WTF!  Who said that?" You let out a heavy sigh, before replying.

"You did.  Today, when you told Feli that I would squish him if he cuddled with me in bed." Now you were feeling sorry for yourself.  You hated it when you got this way.  You were feeling sorry for yourself and taking it out on Lovino. But, that's one of the problems with alcohol, it gives you the courage to say the things you wouldn't normally say.

"That's because I don't want him sleeping with you.  He's a shameless flirt.  Besides, you said the exact same thing."

After that, you put your phone away and ordered another drink.  Now you felt worse than you did before.

"Hey, ____.  You ready to go?" Liz asked as she popped up next to you.

"Yea, let me finish my drink first." You said, downing the whole thing in one go.

Liz and Bella gave each other a look of concern over your actions.

"Ok, let's go." You said, putting on your fake happy smile.

"So, did you two have fun?" You asked.

"Yea, what about you?" Liz asked.

"Yea, I did.  Got to meet a bunch of fun, new people." you said, hoping that neither would pick up the slight hint of sarcasm in your voice.

"I'm excited to go home and make my selections!" Bella smiled.

"Yea, me too." You said, returning her smile, when in all honesty, you were dreading filling out the selection form.  

There were a few you wanted to get to know better and prayed that they would say yes to you, but in your heart, you knew there would be no replies when you woke up to check tomorrow morning.

You listened as Liz and Bella talked about some of the guys, throwing your two cents in every now and again so they wouldn't catch on to your disheartened state.

They dropped you off first.  You gave them an overly friendly, cheerful wave as you walked up the stairs to your apartment.  You closed the door, locking it and let out a sigh.  You took the speed dating paper with all the names, out of your purse and headed for your computer.  You logged into the website and clicked your way to the selection page.  The entire list had none automatically checked.  You looked over your paper, clicking the yes box next to the names you had circled yes to.  Once you were done, you said a little prayer again, praying that at least one of them would say yes to you.  Then, you logged off and went to bed.

As you took your phone out of your pocket you saw there were quite a few texts.  You knew who they were from and chose to ignore them until morning.  You didn't want to see what Lovino had to say.  So, you left the ringer off, plugged it in and put it face down, so that if it went off again, the light wouldn't bother you.

 

When you woke up the next morning, you looked at the clock, it was almost noon.  You decided you had better start your day.  You got up, did your normal morning routine and went straight for your computer.  You logged into the web site and went to check to see if you had any matches.  You clicked the link, closed your eyes and crossed your fingers.

"Please, please, please, please, please." You chanted before opening your eyes to see what the web site had to show you.

You hung your head, heavy with disappointment.  The web site was apologizing to you for not having any matches.

"Well, it's still kind of early.  Maybe there's some that haven't filled out the form yet.  Let's give it a couple days and see what happens." You said as you logged off and went to go get some breakfast, feeling pretty low at the moment.

Since it was your day off, you decided to just stay home and veg.  You had totally forgot about going over to Lovino and Feli's to tell them all about it.

 

It was around 4 by the time you realized that you hadn't heard your phone go off yet.

"I would have thought for sure Liz or Bella would have called by now." You said, making your way to your bedroom, where your phone was still charging.

"Well, I'm an idiot.  I turned the ringer off and forgot to turn it back on." You said, smacking yourself on the forehead.

"I bet they tried calling and I didn't even hear it." You said as you unplugged the phone and turned it over.  There were about twenty text messages and six missed phone calls.

"What the hell?" You said as you scrolled through your phone, noticing most of them were from Lovino.

You deleted the ones he sent you last night, not wanting to read them and read the ones he had sent in the afternoon.  They were all wondering where you were, why you hadn't come over yet.  There was even a few from Feli wondering why you hadn't come by to tell them about you evening.

You let out a heavy sigh, knowing that they wouldn't stop bugging you until you answered them.  You were surprised Feli hadn't come over yet to ask you about the evening.  You figured the only reason he hadn't come was because he had talked to Bella and Liz.

You decided to text Feli back and let him know you would be over there shortly.  You also decided to text back Lovino, telling him the same thing.

Looking at yourself in the mirror, you decided you needed a shower before going.

Once you were finished getting ready, you grabbed your keys and purse, but before you headed out the door, you decided to check the speed dating web site one more time.  Again, you closed your eyes and said a small prayer.  When you opened your eyes and saw nothing, you wanted to cry.  But you held it back, you were going over to your friends house, after all and you couldn't go over there with red eyes and a sniffly nose.  You took a few deep breaths to calm yourself down, then headed out the door to your friend's house. 

When you pulled up, Feliciano came running out, hugging you halfway down the walk way.

"I was beginning to think you were never going to come over and tell me about it!"  He smiled, as he took your hand and pulled you into the house.

"Fratello, _____'s here!" He yelled.

"Yea, yea, it's about damn time!" Lovino yelled back.  You couldn't help but smile at Feli as he lead you into the living room and sat you down on the couch.

"Well, did you meet any nice men last night?" He beamed.

"There were a few." You smiled.  Lovino had just walked into the room as you said that and froze.  He didn't really think you'd meet anyone on your first try.

"When is the first date?" Feli continued to smile.  He had seen Lovino in the doorway and knew this was the perfect time to grill you about it.

"There won't be any.  After I got home, I went over my list and gave it a little more thought.  I decided none of them were really that interesting, so I said no to all of them."

"Aw, that's too bad."  Feli said.  Lovino's heart began to soar, you had turned down all the jerks you had met last night, which meant he still had a chance.

"Yea, so, that means, since I said no to all of them, I get a free date night. There's another one next weekend that I signed up for." You lied.  You didn't want them to know that none of them had been interested in you.

"If it didn't work the first time, what makes you think the second time will be successful?" Lovino asked as he came in and sat in a chair across from  you.

"Different group of guys." You smiled, but in reality, you wanted to cry on the inside.  You knew exactly why none of them chose you.  It was because of your size, plain and simple.

"So, then why did you text me last night?" Lovino asked.

"Because I was drunk."

"Really, so those were the words of a drunk girl?" Lovino asked, raising an eyebrow.  You knew what words he was talking about.

"Yea, pretty much.  Sorry about that.  After I sent that to you, some guy actually sat next to me and we started talking.  He was one of the guys I was going to say yes to, but after talking to him a little more, I decided he was a no.  All he wanted to do was talk about himself and get a hook up." You felt bad for lying to them, but you didn't want them to feel sorry for you.  That was something you always hated, when your friends pitied you.  It was one of the worst feelings, you also didn't want to see the looks of pity you knew they would give you.  The look of pity was the worst thing of all, in your eyes.

 

Your evening with the Italian brothers went pretty good.  You finished telling them about your speed dating experience and ate dinner with them.  Around ten, you headed back home.  Once you got home, you logged back in and signed up for the next speed date night.  You really didn't want to go, but after telling Feli and Lovino, you felt you had to now.

 

A week later....

It was finally the night of your speed date.  Since Liz and Bella had other plans they weren't able to go with you, so you had go to the event alone.  You didn't get there to early and you told yourself that you wouldn't stay for the after party.  The night went much like the first one.  There were a few guys that you felt you had hit it off with, but most of them were a no.  One of them had been there the week before and he had the nerve to try to friend you to get to Bella.  He said some pretty words that you saw through immediately, tried to flirt with you and then told you that if you said yes to him, he would say yes to you.  You couldn't believe that guy.  Just how desperate did he think you were?  Obviously pretty desperate.  Other than that one guy, the night was still pretty fun, you met a lot of interesting people, some you hoped to get to know more, others you hoped you'd never see again.

Just like last time, when you got home, you made your selections and submitted it.  You then went straight to bed.

When you woke up in the morning you were afraid to check the website.  You wanted there to be matches for you, but you knew in your gut there would be none.  Just like last time, you logged in, closed your eyes, crossed your fingers and begged for there to be at least one match.  You held your eyes closed a little longer, afraid to see the results, but, knowing you couldn't keep them closed forever, you opened them.  You wanted to start crying.  There wasn't a single match.  You stared at the monitor feeling even more sorry for yourself now.  
You were brought out of your sorrowful thoughts when your phone rang.  You picked it up to be greeted by a cheerful Italian.

"____, when are you coming over to tell us all about the speed dating?" Feli asked.

"I need to shower first, then I'll head over.  An hour ok?" you asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"That's perfect!" Feli said, then hung up the phone.

You set your phone on your bed and sighed.  Now you had to get dressed and pretend to be happy and that everything was ok.  All you really wanted to do was climb back into bed and disappear, but you marched your butt into the bathroom and got ready.  Once you were ready, you headed over to Feli and Lovino's house.

 

When you got to their house, you knocked on the door.  You were surprised that Feli hadn't come out to greet you like he had last time.  You knocked on the door once you got to it, a little surprised that Lovino answered.

"Hey Lovino."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Feli wanted me to come over and tell him how last night went." You said, trying to smile.

"He's not here, he went to that damn potato bastardo's house."

"What!?  But he told me to come over now so we could talk."  you whined.

"So, how many fabuloso men did you meet this time?" He asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

You felt your spirits drop at his question.

"None." You sighed.  Just not having it in you to lie and pretend to be happy.

"Too good for any of them again?" He asked, still full of sarcasm.

"No, they just weren't interested.  Apparently, I'm not dating material." You sighed as you walked past Lovino and slumped into the couch in the living room.  Lovino turned and gave you a concerned look.  He had never heard such a dejected tone come out of you before.

"What happened?" He asked, honestly wanting to hear about it this time, he now sat next to you on the couch.

"It was still fun and all, but no one said yes to me, again." You sighed, fighting back the tears.  Lovino could feel his anxiety building.  He didn't know what to do if you started crying.

"What do you mean, again?" he asked.

"No one said yes last time either, I lied." You said, your vision starting to blur as the tears continued to build up.

"But why would you lie?  That's dumb." He said.

"I don't know.  Apparently I'm not good enough the way I am." You said as the dam of tears finally broke.

"You're wrong, it's them that wasn't good enough for you." Lovino said, trying to cheer you up.

"No, it's because I'm fat, I'm ugly and I'm disgusting!  I mean look at me!  There's nothing more pathetic than the fat girl crying." You said, finally loosing the composure you had been trying so hard to hold onto. 

"What?  That's not true, why would you say something like that?" He asked, gripping your shoulders.

"Yes it is.  Even you agree that I'm fat.  I'm just not good enough the way I am and I'm going to end up being alone forever!" You cried.  Your words stung Lovino.  He had felt bad for agreeing with you at the time when you had told Feli you'd crush him if he tried to cuddle in bed with you and now he felt even worse, because you weren't able to let those words go.

"Don't say stuff like that.  I didn't mean it." He said, saying anything to get you to stop crying.

"Then why would you say it?" You sobbed, looking up at him.

"Because I was jealous." He said, almost mumbling.

"Great, now your jealous that I'm getting more attention from your brother than you are." You said, bringing your hands up to your face, covering it.

"No!  I was jealous because he was flirting with you.  I don't like it when he flirts with you."

"Why, because it's disgusting to see someone flirt with the fat chick?" you sobbed.

"Damn it! No!  Will you stop that shit!  It pisses me off when you talk about yourself that way!" Lovino yelled.  You stared at him wide eyed for a minute.  He had never yelled at you before.  Once the initial shock of him yelling at you was gone, you said,

"But I'm only saying what everyone thinks of me." You said, 

"That's not true.  I don't think of you that way." His voice lowered with the last sentence as hi wiped a few tears from your cheek.

"What?"

"I don't think of you that way." He said a little louder, but still somewhat mumbling.

"I-I-I like you okay." He blurted out, catching you by surprise, you failed to see his cheeks turning red.  Your tears had started to slow by now and you sniffed, staring at him.

"I know you and Feli like me.  That's why we're friends." You sniffed.

"No, I really like you." He said, looking you in the eye, a little frustrated that you weren't understanding him.  You gave him a puzzled look.

"I know, that's why we're friends." You said.  Lovino was starting to get frustrated that you weren't understanding what he was saying, so he decided he would just show you what he meant.

"Damn it!" He grumbled before grabbing your face and smashing his lips against yours, causing you to fall over onto the couch with him on top of you.

Your eyes shot wide open, not realizing what was happening at first, then you felt Lovino's tongue make it's way into your mouth.  He was kissing you!  Lovino, the man you'd had a secret crush on for a while now, was kissing you!  Once the realization hit you, you closed your eyes, returning the kiss.

You weren't sure how long the kiss lasted, but when he finally broke it, the both of you were panting.

"I don't understand?" You panted, staring up into his amber eyes.

"_____, I really like you.  Whenever you come over and mio fratello flirts with you, it makes me so jealous and angry, I want to punch him.  You are one of the most amazing people I know." He said, smiling down at you, a soft, tender look in his eyes.

"When you said you were going to try speed dating, I thought I was going to loose you to some other jerk before I had a chance to confess to you.  I'm glad they all said no.  Really glad." He smiled as he bent down and kissed you again.

"I'm glad too." You smiled before his lips met yours.

"It's about time!" Antonio said, entering the living room, followed by Feliciano and Bella.

At the sound of the voice, Lovino practically jumped off of you, he was now sitting clear on the other side of the couch.  You smiled at his bashfulness.

"Stupido!  What the hell are you doing here and don't you knock first?" He yelled at Antonio.

"Why should I knock, when it was little Feli that let me in." Antonio smiled, roughing up the younger Italian's hair.

"Hola ____.  I'm glad to see Lovi finally made his move.  Now we won't have to hear him complain about how much he likes you but is to afraid to act on it." Antonio smiled.

"I have been trying to get him to confess to you forever, _____." Feli smiled.

"Really?" You smiled, looking at Lovino as you sat up, who turned his blushing face away from you.

"Stupido." He mumbled.

"I'm glad he finally did, because I really, really, really like him too." You smiled.  Lovino looked at you, wide eyes.  He didn't actually think you would return his feelings.

"To celebrate this momentous occasion, your first date will be on me, at Francis's and my restaurant!" Antonio smiled.

"But I haven't even a.." He was cut off by Bella.

"And their breakfast after that date will be on the house at my cafe!" Bella said.

"Si, because after their dinner at my restaurant, they will be spending the entire evening with each other, I'm sure of it!" Antonio smiled.  This caused you and Romano to look at each other, then quickly look away, your faces turning fire engine red.

"Look how cute they are when they blush." Bella smiled, hugging Antonio.

"Si, they make quite the pair." Antonio said, hugging her back.

"____, come on, we're going somewhere quiet." Lovino said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you upstairs to his room

"Don't make too much noise!" Bella hollered as the two of you ran upstairs.

"Si, and don't break the headboard!" Antonio hollered after her.

You didn't think your cheeks could feel any hotter, but they now felt as if they were on fire.  
You followed Lovino to his room and he closed the door and locked it.  He then pulled you over to his bed and the two of you sat on it.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me before?" You asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Because I was afraid of ruining the friendship and I didn't think you liked me like that in return." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"Lovino, I've had a crush on you since the second I laid eyes on you." You smiled, inching closer to him and reaching for his hand.

"Really?"

"Yea, I just didn't think you would ever like me like that either." You said, giving him a bashful smile as you gave his hand a small squeeze.

“Anyone who doesn't think you are the most beautiful woman in the world is just crazy.” Lovino smiled back as he put his other hand on your cheek. He loved watching your face turn red at the compliments he was giving you. It made you even more attractive in his eyes.


End file.
